<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the adventures of sharkboy and lavagirl by alphabetblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298768">the adventures of sharkboy and lavagirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues'>alphabetblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Nudes, Phone Sex, Starker Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter blew out a breath. “I mean I figured you would be cool with it,” Peter rambled, flushing slightly. “You’re not controlling or anything but I still wanted to ask you. MJ came up with the coolest costume idea and I really wanted to do it.” </p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, “Couple’s costume?”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and stretched his foot so it dug into Tony’s thigh, Tony was sure it was on purpose. Peter wrinkled his nose. “I guess, maybe? It’s not really like that, but we both gotta do it for it to make sense. It’s gonna be so epic.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but smile at the clear excitement in Peter’s tone. “Well...?” He prodded. “What’s the costume?”</p><p>Peter positively beamed. “We’re gonna do Sharkboy and Lavagirl.”</p><p>Tony furrowed his eyebrows, stumped. “Shark and Lava who now?”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Bingo Fill: Nudes</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the adventures of sharkboy and lavagirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I remembered about two weeks ago that I never actually finished my Starker Bingo from this summer, but! This fic was already Halloween themed when I planned it out so I'm posting it now, on Halloween, and pretending like that was my plan all along, haha. Enjoy! Have a Happy Halloween, and make sure to stay safe out there!</p><p>Bingo Fill: Nudes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony liked Halloween alright. He surely didn’t <em>dislike</em> Halloween, well, who did? The weather was always nice in the fall, and the idea of costumes was fun. It had gotten weird ever since Avengers costumes had become a thing, but, people had been dressing as Tony for years and he didn’t think it would ever stop being a little strange. </p><p>Peter on the other hand<em> loved</em> Halloween. Not as much as Christmas, he would always insist. Peter turned into an absolute goblin of glee whenever the Christmas season was in full spring, and Tony got to witness it the previous year in equal flushes of fondness, and horror. But Halloween also got Peter excited. He hid little plastic pumpkins all around their floor - pumpkins in which Tony wasn’t quite sure where he got, and seemed to multiple in quantity with each passing day. </p><p>It was a night in early October when Tony noticed Peter was wearing bright orange Halloween themed socks with his usual loungewear of a t-shirt (normally one of Tony’s) and boxers. It was so endearing Tony has to lean forward from his position next to him on the couch and kiss him for it. Peter made a surprised ‘mmph’ noise at the sudden assault but kissed back with fervor after a moment. Their impromptu makeout session switched to languid kisses with sweeps of tongue until it petered off. Peter threw his feet up onto Tony’s lap like he owned it with a cheeky grin. Tony didn’t push him off though, and turned his attention back to what they had been watching on the TV. </p><p>It was only a handful of minutes later when Peter paused the TV, then cleared his throat and asked, “So uh, do you have any plans for Halloween?”</p><p>Tony titled his head, “Not that I’m aware of.” Peter seemed awkward suddenly, and Tony wanted to know why. “Did you have something in mind?”</p><p>Peter bit his lip. “Would you mind if I went to a Halloween party?” Tony blinked at him, and Peter was hasty to add, “Like, a college party.”</p><p>Then it clicked. Peter was only twenty-one, after all, of course he would want to go to a Halloween party. Tony was pretty sure he had snorted his weight in coke and fucked way too many sexy cops for it to be tasteful at Halloween parties when he was his age, so he couldn’t blame him. Honestly, Tony didn’t even feel slighted that he wanted to go to a Halloween party without him. Tony as a general rule didn’t pay attention to what was appropriate, but was pretty sure going to a college Halloween party was one of the more inappropriate things he could do. </p><p>With all that in mind he only smirked softly at Peter then said, “Depends on your costume.” He was glad for his response when Peter physically brightened. </p><p>Peter blew out a breath. “I mean I figured you would be cool with it,” Peter rambled, flushing slightly. “You’re not controlling or anything but I still wanted to ask you. MJ came up with the coolest costume idea and I really wanted to do it.” </p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, “Couple’s costume?”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and stretched his foot so it dug into Tony’s thigh, Tony was sure it was on purpose. Peter wrinkled his nose. “I guess, maybe? It’s not really like that, but we both gotta do it for it to make sense. It’s gonna be so epic.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but smile at the clear excitement in Peter’s tone. “Well...?” He prodded. “What’s the costume?”</p><p>Peter positively beamed. “We’re gonna do Sharkboy and Lavagirl.”</p><p>Tony furrowed his eyebrows, stumped. “Shark and Lava who now?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he abruptly glanced at Tony with what could only be described as disdain. “You don’t know our lord and savior Sharkboy and Lavagirl?” He then paused and muttered to himself before saying, “No. Of course you don’t.” He grabbed the remote that was on the table and started pressing buttons frantically. “Consider this your education right now.” </p><p>Tony watched with rapt attention as Peter pulled up a kid’s movie from 2005 that had bad green screens and cringey digital effects. Tony opened his mouth to say something but Peter cut him off. “Talk to anybody 25 and under and they will write scriptures about this movie. Swear on my life. Ask Harley if you don’t believe me. Sharkboy and Lavagirl isn’t just a movie, it is a religion.” </p><p>Tony watched the movie, even though he could admit that he was mostly attuned to Peter watching the movie. He was nearly bouncing with excitement and quoted along with some of the lines. Tony even found himself humming along to the song Sharkboy sang halfway through the movie. The movie was pretty cute, and he could see why a bunch of kids would love it. </p><p>	Peter’s palpable excitement would be worth sitting through even the worst movie, though. Tony would tell anyone that he loved the movie if he got to keep Peter’s bright eyes on him like he did when the credits started rolling. “It’s awesome right?” He prodded, staring up at Tony with a smile like melted sunshine. </p><p>	“So you and MJ are gonna be Sharkboy and Lavagirl, huh?” He pulled Peter into his lap as Peter nestled his head into his shoulder. </p><p>	“It’s gonna be <em>so cool</em>,” Peter told him, right by his ear, already sounding sleepy. “MJ’s gonna dye her hair.” </p><p>	“I can’t wait to see it,” Tony told him earnestly, and ran his fingers up Peter’s back to trace over his spine. Peter shivered and pressed closer, his hot breath against Tony’s neck. </p><p>	Peter yawned comically, right into Tony’s shoulder. “Bedtime?” He asked in that little hopeful voice that wrecked Tony every time. Like Tony could ever deny him. </p><p>	“Yeah, sweetheart,” Tony soothed, and brought his hand further under his shirt to slip through the collar and brushed his fingers into the curls at the base of his neck. “Let’s go to bed.” </p><p>	__</p><p>	Tony hadn’t really given much thought to how Peter and MJ’s costumes were going to go. He had seen the movie, and the costumes had been modest, considering the fact that they had been on child actors. He knew the general rule for Halloween was to make your costume as revealing as possible, but he really hadn’t anticipated Peter and MJ to be doing such a slutty rendition. </p><p>	Tony had seen some shit in his day, especially when it came to the Halloween costume variety. However, he had not been privy to it on Peter before. His eyes about bulged out of his head when Peter came out of their room in his costume, holding his phone and wallet because it didn’t have any pockets. </p><p>	He was in a pair of glorified navy boxers, with a baggy navy blue crop top thrown on top. About halfway down the shirt there was a sharkmouth and a row of teeth that cut off right by Peter’s midriff, showing off his stomach and washboard abs. He had put some sort of gel in his hair to make it all spikey, and a pretty cute imitation of Sharkboy’s spikes from the movie. He also had little homemade cuffs on his forearms with fins, as well as a fin taped to his back. </p><p>	Peter grinned when he saw Tony looking at him and spread his arms out wide. “What do you think?” </p><p>	Tony swallowed, and then edged closer. “I think you look great,” he said, already wanting to lean forward those extra few inches so he could touch. It was really obscene how good Peter looked. Before he got a chance though, Peter’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it. “Oh shit, MJ and Ned are here, I gotta go.” He fixed his brown does eyes on Tony. “I have no idea when I’ll be back, but I’ll call you when I’m heading home...maybe?” Then he stood up on his tiptoes to give Tony a kiss on the cheek and was whirling out of the penthouse and into the elevator like a hurricane. </p><p>	“Love you!” he exclaimed happily as the elevator doors closed, blocking him from view. Tony laughed a bit at his cuteness, and settled in on the couch. He was mentally preparing himself for a boring night until Peter would get home.</p><p>__</p><p>	It was around 11 when Tony’s phone started buzzing with messages from Peter. He snagged his phone up from its position on the couch. Peter had sent him a bunch of photos and he opened them with a smile. Peter and his friends were all grins, and crinkly eyes in the pictures, even MJ, much to Tony’s surprise. He had rarely seen her without her trademark deadpan expression. She had actually dyed her hair hot pink, just like Peter had told him she was going to. Tony did kind of want to laugh at how much she looked like Lavagirl, with her long wild curls. Her costume was more of what Tony had been expecting. She was in a hot pink bodysuit, with zigzags of orange and yellow fabric sewn into the bodice section to look like lava. She had also paired it with a pair of dark red Doc Martens. Her and Peter made quite a pair with their bright smiles and various different funny poses.</p><p>	Tony was happy that Peter was having fun with his friends. </p><p>	Ned joined in on some of the later pictures and Tony figured he had maybe dressed up as the dream kid, or whatever his name had been. He was in a yellow and navy striped shirt with jeans that looked like what the main kid had been wearing for most of the movie. He also held up a brown notebook which had <em>“dream journal”</em> written over it in sharpie. </p><p>	Peter must have posted some of the pictures to his Instagram because the next message that he sent was a screenshot of one of his posts that Harley had commented on. Harley had said, <em>“NO WAY YOU DID SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL WITHOUT ME”</em>, and Tony rolled his eyes as Peter sent a bunch of laughing emojis with it, followed by a message that read,<em> “I told you!”</em> </p><p>	<em>“You guys look good,”</em> Tony thumbed out in reply before he locked his phone and tucked it away. It eased his mind a bit that Peter seemed to be enjoying himself so much. </p><p>	He must have dozed off on the couch afterwards, like the geezer he was, because he blinked his eyes open blearily a bit later. He couldn’t figure out at first what had woken him up, but then he zeroed in on the incessant buzzing of his phone. He picked it up and saw he had a few messages from Peter, and a handful of missed calls. When his phone started buzzing again, he answered it, without checking any of the messages. </p><p>	“Peter?” He asked, still a bit groggy. “What’s up?”</p><p>	“Daddy,” Peter whined over the phone in a broken voice, and if that didn’t wake Tony up immediately, he didn’t know what else would. </p><p>	“Baby?” He prodded, trying to figure out the situation. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>	“A little bit,” Peter conceded, then hummed, his voice turning sacchrine sweet. “Do you like my pictures, Daddy?” </p><p>	It was then that Tony remembered that Peter had sent him a few messages before the phone call. He quickly went over to messaging app and opened the files. As soon as they rendered he took in a breath. The pictures that Peter had sent (from the party, no doubt) were nothing short of obscene. His hard on was obvious through his pair of thin shorts, and in one picture he was cupping over it with his hand, his face cut out of the picture. The next image was of his face, all flushed, and sweaty, and pretty, with his ruddy cheeks and half-lidded eyes. His hair was a messy tangle on top of his head and his lips were shiny like he’d been licking them and biting them a bunch. </p><p>	The next image came from a downward angle, probably taken from near Peter’s shoulder. It showed his hand going down his boxers, and gave just the teasing of his pretty pink cock, but the lighting was too dark for Tony to get a good view. Just the thought of Peter at that party, thinking of him, and getting off in the bathroom was enough to have his dick straining in his pants. </p><p>	“I love your pictures,” Tony told a panting Peter over the phone. “You look beautiful, sweetheart. You miss Daddy, huh?”</p><p>	“Ye-eah,” Peter stuttered out, sounding breathy and worked up already. “Wish you were here, wish you were touching me.” </p><p>	Tony chuckled darkly, and listened to Peter’s moaning over the phone. “Daddy will touch you when you get home tonight, don’t worry about that, baby.” He got into a more comfortable position on the couch and tugged his pajama bottoms down so that his cock was able to spring free. “Did you have fun at the party?”</p><p>	“Yes, Daddy,” Peter said, because he was a good boy. Tony could almost hear his pout through the phone. “It would’ve been more fun if you were here, though.” </p><p>	Tony sighed. “You know why I couldn’t be, baby.”</p><p>	“I know,” Peter whined, and he must have been jerking himself faster because Tony could hear the slapping of his skin over the phone. </p><p>	“Now baby,” Tony said, shifting his voice so it was even lower, and commanding, with that hint of disapproval that always made Peter keen. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself tonight?”</p><p>	He counted Peter’s breaths.<em> One. Two. Three</em>. Then- “No Daddy,” he said. He sounded like he was already close to the edge, and it came out like a miserable whine.</p><p>	“But you touched yourself anyway, because you couldn’t help yourself, is that right?” </p><p>	“I just wanted you so bad. I’ve been half-hard all night just thinking about you fucking me, and I’ve been trying to hide it but I can’t hide anything in this costume. I wanted you to bend me over the counter and fuck me so hard.” His labored breathing crackled over the phone. “I’d leave the party just dripping your cum - oh fuck!” The sound he let out then was needy, and absolutely pornographic. </p><p>	Tony wrapped his own hand around his cock as he groaned. “That’s some pretty nasty stuff you were thinking about tonight, baby. Is that really what you want? You want me to come down there and fuck you? You’d be loud. Everyone would hear you, and know what a slut you are for my cock.” </p><p>	“Daddy-” Peter keened, high-pitched. “Daddy please- please-”</p><p>	“You wanna cum?” Tony growled, just teasing him now. He knew how desperate he was. This was only the beginning. He didn’t even had any idea how hard Tony was going to fuck him when he finally got home. He would be lucky if they made it to the bedroom at any point in the night. “Do you think you’ve earned it?” </p><p>	“No Daddy,” Peter said, choking on a sob. “But I want to. Please Daddy? I’ll be so good. You can do whatever you want to me. I’ll be good. Please can I cum? Please?” </p><p>	“Fuck,” Tony grinded out between clenched teeth. Peter sounded so pretty when he begged like that, it was really unfair. “That’s not much of an offer. I already do whatever I want with you, baby. I already bend you over and fuck you like a whore whenever you want. What’s in it for me?” </p><p>	“Anything,” Peter slurred, and Tony wasn’t going to torture him for much longer. Not when he was so needy for it.</p><p>	“I want you to send me more pictures when you’re done. Okay sweetheart? Think you can do that for me? I wanna see all that cum for me on your tummy. You’re probably gonna get it all over your hand too, cause you’re always so messy. If you send me a video of you licking it off, getting your hand all clean again, I’ll let you cum. Does that sound good, baby?”</p><p>	“Oh God! Yes! Yes, Daddy please-” Peter moaned, high and loud. Tony was sure someone from the party had to have heard Peter moaning for his ‘Daddy’ in the bathroom of this party. It was that thought that had his cock jerking in his hand. </p><p>	“Okay, baby you can cum. Cum for Daddy.” Peter gasped and then keened, like it was torn out of him.</p><p>	“Thank you, Daddy,” he slurred, still sounding out of breath. “Thank you, Daddy. Love you, Daddy.” </p><p>	“I know you do, baby.” Tony was still stroking his cock. “Don’t forget about the video.” </p><p>	“Of course not, Daddy.” Then his voice turned sweet and shy again. It was a wonder how he could switch from pornstar to angelboy so quickly. “Are you gonna fuck me when I get home?”</p><p>	Tony smiled, even though Peter couldn’t see him. “With that fantasy you just shared, I’m gonna do a lot more than fuck you, honey. Just you wait.” He paused for a few seconds, then said in a softer voice. “I do want you to clean up and go find MJ. Okay baby? I want you to get home safe.” </p><p>	“Mmm,” Peter hummed, sounding content and happy. “I will. Love you, Daddy. Love you so much.” </p><p>	“I love you, too.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr, twitter, or discord @venomondenim. I love all my asks! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>